Yet Another Untitled Story
by Kytti the MiniKyo
Summary: Vash and co. travel to a town, where they meet two outlaw impersonators... Eh... Wait a sec, whaat? Rated PG-13 for language and naughty humour.(later ;)


Yet Another Untitled Story  
  
~~~  
  
A little Prologue action?  
  
~~~  
  
.Okie dokie now, this is one of those bizarre stories that just sorta come to my while I'm doing homework. This has (so far) two O/C's, but the number may get bigger ^^; And I know that it may not seem like they're mary-sues now, but they will be (at least one of them, anyway. Oh yush, I have plans.) This (first chappie at least) is Vash's POV. So um, R+R and tell me what you think, as in: Should I continue or is this jus a waste of time ^^; Oh ya, and can someone help me with a title... please? I'm not too good at stuffs like that. Oh well. Enjoy.  
  
~~~  
  
We were unbelievably tired. We had walked all day to get to this damned city. Well, we were supposed to be riding the 'Fine piece of machinery' that was the Angelina II, however, being that it was a complete piece of shit, we were walking. No, wait. We all weren't walking; the insurance girls were riding their Thomases. They wouldn't share. No, wrong again. Milly was going to share. Unfortunately, however, a certain PMS-y violet eyed girl ruined that chance.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well, someone can ride with me..." Milly said thoughtfully, as we were preparing to embark on an excursion to Little Cincinnati. Meryl glared at her.  
  
"You're kidding, right? They'll break the poor thing's back!" Oh well, signed that idea's death certificate, didn't she?  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
So we were all exhausted, more or less. We just wanted to sit down, and maybe have a few drinks (not Meryl). We finally reached the town bar, the only one in town. On the outside, it looked quaint, the kind of place where everyone knew everyone, and inside, it was very much that way, but something about it was a little... suspicious.  
  
Like the running car sitting outside. Well, it wasn't alone, there was a girl, a cute girl with long dark hair. She looked to be wearing a suit jacket, and a pair of dark sunglasses shielded her eyes from the harsh midday suns. Now normally, you wouldn't think much of something like this, right? Well, there was just something about her, the way she kept looking to the doors, the nervous aura she was giving off. So, I had to say something to her.  
  
"Hey, cutie." I smile goofily and she shoots a glare and a 'feh' at me. Meryl balls up a fist.  
  
"Will you leave her alone?" She snaps at me. "I'm sure she doesn't wanna put up with your sorry ass." Eep. Why does she always have to yell at mee? She's not my mother...  
  
"You're not the boss of me!" I stick my tongue out at her and she sighs.  
  
"Immature." She rubs her temples. "I'm about this close to an aneurysm." ...What? It's not my fault!  
  
The girl stares at Meryl for a moment. "Holy shit, dude... Feminine problems?" Meryl's eye twitches. She grabs me and begins dragging me into the bar. Milly and Wolfwood follow, laughing.  
  
"Eh... wait a minute..." The girl said, but everyone ignored her. "...Hell, never mind." We walk through the doors.  
  
...This can't be a normal bar environment. All of the people are standing in the back of the bar, terrified looks on their faces. And there was another girl.  
  
She sat, sprawled out on the counter. She raised her gun, pointing it directly at us, before looking up and smiling.  
  
"Welcome." She had a cute voice, and an even cuter face. Her eyes were a deep turquoise, much like mine, and they had a childish shine to them. Her hair was also much like mine, except it was longer, tied up into spiky pigtails with red ribbons. She wore a coat of a crimson hue, also very, very much like mine, and she sported a silver gun.  
  
...Hey...Wait a minute...  
  
Upon seeing the gun, I feel at my waist, to make sure mine is still there. Not that anyone could take it from me...  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hon." Her smile broadened, as she readied her gun. "You don't wanna mess with me, I'm Vash the Stampede." Oh goody. So what, is everyone trying to be me now? I know I'm cool, but...  
  
"You ain't no Vash the Stampede! You're a woman!" A rather gruff looking man standing in the crowd behind her bellowed. Still smiling, and without even turning her head away from us, she pointed her gun at him and shot. He stood wide-eyed, taking his hat off and surveying the damage. There was a hole, just about a centimeter from where his head was.  
  
"Buh..." He gaped at her. She smirked and began grabbing bags from under the counter. She grabbed about three of them and threw them to me.  
  
"You wouldn't mind carrying those to the car outside for me, would ya, hon?"  
  
~~~  
  
OH MEH GOODNESS THAT WAS SO COOL! Lol jk, but anyway, I hope ya liked it, and I must say that there are many plot twists from here on out. Oh yeah, gotta love um. So see ya next time, (...maybe...) and until then, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


End file.
